Staffel Vier
Die Vierte Staffel von The Vampire Diaries wurde am 3. Mai bekanngegeben. Der Slogan lautet Das Jahr des Übergangs. Handlung Elena wird ihr Leben als Vampir beginnen. Dabei sehen wir Einblicke in ihre vorherige Zeit, als sie Damon und Stefan noch nicht kenngelernt hat. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce *Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen als Jeremy Gilbert *Candice Accola als Caroline Forbes *Katerina Graham als Bonnie Bennett *Michael Trevino als Tyler Lockwood/Klaus (für die erste Folge) *Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan *Joseph Morgan als Klaus Nebendarsteller *Susan Walters als Carol Lockwood *Maguerite MacIntyre als Elizabeth Forbes *Matt Davis als Alaric Saltzman *Nathaniel Buzolic als Kol Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies als Elijah Mikaelson *Torrey DeVitto als Meredith Fell *Claire Holt als Rebekah Gastdarsteller *Todd Williams als Connor Jordan *Grace Phipps als April Young *Phoebe Tonkin als Hayley *David Alpay als Professor Shane *Michael Reilly Burke als Pastor Young *Blake Hood als Dean *Alyssa Diaz als Kimberley *Ser'Darius Blain als Chris *Erin Beute als Miranda Sommers-Gilbert *Micah Parker als Adrian *Paul Telfer als Alexander *________ als Bonnies Vater *________ als Nandi *________ als Rudy Owens *Dane Davenport als ________ *Jen Harper als ________ *Morgan Pelligrino als ________ Videos The Vampire Diaries Season 4 Comic-Con 2012 Panel HD|The Vampire Diaries Season 4 Comic-Con 2012 Panel HD Vampire Diaries Season 4 Promo Glipse (promotional stills,NEW photoshoot and promo logo)|The Vampire Diaries Season 4 Promo Shoot The Vampire Diaries - Staffel 4 - Promo Nr.1 (englisch)|Endlich, von der 4. Staffel Vampire Diaries gibt es einen Promo, also wer es garnicht abwarten kann, hier ist schonmal eine Vorschau! The Vampire Diaries - Season 4 - ITV2 Promo|Season 4 - ITV2 Promo Bisherige Fakten *Am Ende der Staffel werden alle das Senior-Jahr abgeschlossen haben *Joseph Morgan wird als Klaus wahrscheinlich in 4x04 zurückkehren *Matt Davis wird als Alaric und Claire Holt als Rebekah zu sehen sein *Mehr Delena-Momente *Vielleicht taucht Tatia auf *Elena wird vielleicht nicht ewig ein Vampir sein *Wir werden Bonnie's Vater sehen *Klaus wird sauer auf Rebekah sein, da sie die Petrova Blutlinie ausgelöscht hat *Es wird das Jahr des Übergangs *Die Aufnahmen am 25. Juni beginnen *Die erste Episode wird Chris Grismer als Regisseur und Caroline Dries als Drehbuchautorin haben. *Zwei neue Charaktere werden auftauchen: **In den ersten Episoden wird ein Mädchen namens April auftauchen das Jeremy und Elena noch aus ihrer Kindheit kennen. Nach dem Tod ihres Vaters kommt sie zurück nach Mystic Falls **Connor ist eine gut ausgebildete Tötungsmachine, unheimlich gutausehend und versiert in den "Tödlichen Künsten". Er hat einen Ordner mit Informationen, den er aufbewahrt hat, um Damon zu erpressen. Connor und Tyler bzw. Klaus verhandeln über etwas, da beide etwas haben, was der andere haben will. (Wissen über die Auslösung eines Fluches und der Standort eines wichtigen Steines ***Es wurde bekanntgegeben, dass die beiden ihren ersten Auftritt in Episode 4.02 haben werden *Pastor Young wir seinen ersten Auftritt in Folge 4.02 haben. Er ist April's Vater und hasst Vampire. Er droht Meredith damit, zu verraten, dass sie Vampirblut für ihre Patienten benutzt. Außerdem entführt er Damon und versucht ihn als Köder für Stefan zu benutzen, um diesen gefangen zu nehmen. Sein Tod wird April zurück nach Mystic Falls bringen *Folge 4.02 wurde von José Molina geschrieben, einem Neuling bei Vampire Diaries *Die Hauptdarsteller kamen am 6. Juli in Atlanta an *Seit dem 9. Juli wird die erste Episode gedreht *Elena wird keine Rache an Rebekah nehmen für ihren Tod. Damon hegt Rachegedanken, er gibt Matt die Schuld für das, was Elena passiert ist *Stefan und Damon werden sich streiten, weil Stefan Matt als erstes gerettet hat. Stefan gibt sich selbst die Schuld dafür, und Damon wird Stefan für Elenas Zustand verantwortlich machen. Das könnte die Brüder trennen *Die Kitsune-Zwillinge aus den Büchern werden in dieser Staffel nicht auftauchen. Dafür wird Meredith aber einen größeren Part haben *Staffel Vier wird eine Wicca Geschichte beinhalten. Diese erzählt, wo Esther herkommt, wie sie alles lernte, einschließlich dem Zauberspruch, ihre Kinder in Vampire zu verwandeln *Katherine wird nicht wieder auftauchen bis Klaus keine Bedrohung mehr für sie ist *Die Tage, an denen Damon versucht, eine besserer "Mensch" zu werden, sind nun vorbei *In der ersten Folge, welche nur ein paar Stunden nach dem Staffelfinale der Dritten beginnt, weill die Gruppe alles versuchen, um Elena davor zu bewahren, ein Vampir zu werden *Weil ihre Emotionen sich verstärkt haben, wird Elena extreme Stimmungsschwankungen haben, von extremer Glückseligkeit zu extremer Trauer *Stefan wollte nicht, dass Elena stirbt. Er rettete erst Matt und dann Elena. Nun steht ihm das im Weg. Das könnte ein Grund dafür sein, dass Elena zu Damon geht *Bonnie wird schnell mit dunkler Magie vertraut (wie sie sie auch genutzt hat, um Klaus in Tylers Körper zu bringen). Das wird eine sehr harte Reise für sie *Jeremy liebt Bonnie immer noch, weswegen wird er ihr helfen wird, wo immer er kann, um sie auf ihrer Reise zu unterstützen *Connor, der neue Vampirjäger, ist nicht nur begierig darauf, Vampire zu töten. Er wird einige Charaktere überraschen mit seiner Härte *Matt fühlt sich schuldig dafür, dass Elena ein Vampir wird. Er wird viel Zeit dafür aufwenden, ihr und allen anderen zu zeigen, dass sie die richtige Wahl getroffen hat *Seit Jeremy Alaric's Geist gesehen hatte, weiß er das Elena tot ist. Dass sie am Leben ist, freut ihn, jedoch wird er chaotische Gefühle haben, da sie ein Vampir ist, und er verängstigt und geschockt ist. *Julie Plec sagte, das sie liebend gern Phoebe Tonkin dabei haben würde. Sie und Kevin Williamson denken, sie ist eine ähnliche Schauspielerin wie Katie Holmes. Sie könnte sich vorstellen, sie als Kellnerin im Grill, als neue Geschichtslehrerin, als Succubus oder ähnliches in die Serie einzubringen. Falls Kevin Williamson sie nicht in seine neue Show The Following schreibt, wird sie eine Rolle in The Vampire Diaries bekommen *Brian Young gab einen Einblick in 4x03. In José Molinas Worten, hat die Folge "mehr Sex und Blut, als man einen Weißeichen-Pfahl werfen kann *Zach Roerig und Candice Accola werden in der ersten Szene von Staffel Vier zu sehen sein *Früh in der Staffel wird die frisch verwandelte Elena das haben, was Plec "ersten heißen Vampir-Sex" nennt. Entweder mit Damon, Stefan, Matt, Klaus oder Elijah. Eine Ahnung, wer der Glückliche sein könnte? Dobrev's Reaktion: Elena hat Matts Leben gerettet, also wird er es in einer merkwürdigen Art und Weise zurückzahlen *Es ist, als wäre sie in der Pubertät und der Vampir-Sex wird wie das erste Mal sein *Die vierte Folge enthält eine Rückblende 900 Jahre zurück und lässt etwas Licht auf Rebekah fallen, die sich nach einem neuen Platz zum Leben sehnt. "Das Salvatore-Haus ist groß", meint Somerhalder "und ebenso Damon's Bett" *Damon wird in Tyler einen neuen Saufkumpanen finden. "Ich denke, Tyler ist bereit für die Herausforderung, da weiterzumachen, wo Alaric aufgehört hat" meint Trevino. Ian fügt hinzu: Feinde werden zu Verbündeten *Endlich wurde der Titel der 1. Folge der 4. Staffel Vampire Diaries bekanntgegeben *Die 67. Folge trägt den Titel Growing Pains Growing Pains bedeutet u.a. Anfangsschwierigkeiten oder wachsende Schmerzen oder Gliederschmerzen. *Der Titel der 2. Folge der 4. Staffel lautet "Memorial" und bedeutet Gedenkstätte oder Trauerfeier *Michael Trevino sagte, dass Klaus eher früher als später wieder in seinen alten Körper zurückkehren wird und er in Tylers Körper einige Grenzen überschreiten wird, um Caroline näher zu kommen *Klaus ist der King, er ist der mächtigste Vampir und das A und O *Er ist genauso darauf versessen, Hybriden zu erschaffen wie Caroline für sich zu gewinnen *Je mehr sie ihn abweist, desto mehr spornt wird er angespornt, um sie zu kämpfen *Müsste Klaus sich zwischen Rebekah und Caroline entscheiden, würde er Caroline nehmen *In dieser Staffel wird nicht nur Elena ihre Liebesbeziehung überdenken. Trotz den Ereignissen, die geschehen, wärehnd sich Klaus in Tylers Körper befindet, wird sich Caroline endlich ihre Gefühlen zu Klaus eingestehen *Es gibt etwas, dass Caroline an Klaus liebt. Deshalb wird sie sich trotz Beziehung zu Tyler zwischen beiden entscheiden müssen - oder wird sie keinen von beiden nehmen? *Connor Owens wird Jeremy ein wenig helfen, mit den Vampiren fertig zu werden oder sie sogar zu töten. Da Jeremy erschüttert ist, dass er nun auch seine Schwester verloren hat, die selbst ein Vampir geworden ist, will er sich so rächen und sie gleichzeitig beschützen *Jeremy könnte vielleicht Liebesgefühle für April Young entdecken, obwohl er Bonnie immer noch liebt und noch einiges zwischen ihnen zu klären ist *Stefan wird in der vierten Staffel ein Motorrad fahren *Nicht nur Klaus und die ganze Schule von Mystic Falls, sondern auch Matt, in den Rebekah verliebt ist, wird sie wütend meiden, für das, was sie Matt und Elena angetan hat *Rebekah sucht einen Unterschlupf und im Salvatore Haus ist viel Platz, auch in Damons Bett, wie Ian Somerhalder erzählte *Hayley wird in der vierten Episode der vierten Staffel nach Mystic Falls kommen *Mit ihren 19 Jahren wird sie als wild und sexy bezeichnet und sie hat eine Vergangenheit mit Tyler, aus der Zeit, als er versuchte, sich in den Appalachen von Klaus' Erzeugerbündnis zu lösen *Uns erwartet eine große, spontane Explosion der Freude mit einigen Küssen, wenn Caroline Tyler, von dem sie dachte, er sei tot, das erste Mal sieht. "T-Shirts werden fliegen in unserer ersten Folge", meint Tyler *Julie Plec kommentierte, dass es ein unverzeihliches Vergehen wäre, wenn Klaus in Tylers Körper wirklich mit Caroline schlafen würde und es soweit nicht kommen wird, bevor Tyler seinen Körper zurück hat *Klaus' Spiel ist vorbei, bevor es überhaupt angefangen hat und es wird für Caroline in Tränen enden und hat das Recht mehr als empört und verstört darüber zu sein *Auch wenn Klaus der gefährlichste Vampir ist, würde er diese Grenze nicht ohne Einwilligung überschreiten *Vielleicht gibt es noch Hoffnung für Klaus und Caroline *Auch wenn Klaus wieder in seinen eigenen Körper zurück kommt wird er weiterhin versuchen Caroline's Herz zu gewinnen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er derjenige ist, der sie will *In Staffel 4 werden wir Klaus' Bemühungen um Caroline zu sehen bekommen *Er wird verbrannt und staubig sein und nach einem Blut "Cocktail" wieder voll im Geschäft sein *Wenn Tyler wieder in seinem eigenen Körper ist, wird er keine Erinnerung daran haben was passiert ist *Klaus gibt Caroline nicht auf und wird in seinem eigenen Körper auch weiterin versuchen einen Keil zwischen ihr und Tyler zu treiben *Elena wurde mit Damon's Blut zu einem Vampir *Klaroline wird das Endspiel sein *In Episode 4 der vierten Staffel wird eine Halloween-Party stattfinden und es wird einen besonderen Moment zwischen Damon und Elena geben Galerie a3.jpeg a4.jpeg a5.jpeg a6.jpeg klaustyler.jpg choice.png tvd4.jpg imortalitysucks.jpeg tvd4A.jpeg|fanmade lastpick.jpeg|Letzter Moment der 3. Staffel deathisonlythebeginning.jpeg 293868_303113333120519_1604342450_n.jpg 315378_303113383120514_317379248_n.jpg 582758_381091771964059_1991173352_n.jpg 3388_286373231466843_2102340830_n.jpg 402203_390658081004086_1952984273_n.jpg 248433_384936344912935_192564527_n.jpg 393237_467343739963063_1537918509_n.jpg 283179_341396272616943_793697705_n.jpg 218131_341396292616941_1117242375_n.jpg 408274_341396299283607_409602680_n.jpg 534287_341396322616938_180291506_n.jpg 218061_341396359283601_1426176186_n.jpg 540114_341396389283598_775478755_n.jpg 423889_341396405950263_672890203_n.jpg 564277_341396475950256_1252972122_n.jpg 199350_445652515485014_1535937550_n.jpg 262920_445652022151730_34600958_n.jpg Bonnieseason4.jpeg a2.jpeg Season4.jpeg Season4a.jpeg Staffel 4 in einer Zeitung Elena, Stefan und Damon.jpg Paul-and-Nina-on-set-of-season-4-stefan-and-elena-32379535-500-332.jpg|Paul und Nina am Set von der 4. Staffel Tyler oder Klaus, Stefan und Caroline Staffel 4.jpg Caroline Staffel 4.jpg Caroline und Tyler oder Klaus in der Kirche Staffel 4.jpg 580147_464251603597396_77986066_n.jpg 525045_464260346929855_351904139_n.jpg Kategorie:Staffeln